


Christmas Carols All Year Round

by Jascel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Town Diner, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jascel/pseuds/Jascel
Summary: Axel, Roxas, and the rest of the gang decide to spend the morning eating breakfast at the Christmas Town Diner. Pence thinks he has fashion sense. Hayner’s determined to win a Struggle Match against Seifer. Sora’s missing Riku. Roxas is a certified cutie-pie. Oh, yeah, and Axel’s iPod playlist only consists of Christmas carols.





	Christmas Carols All Year Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chan_redd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_redd/gifts).



> Inspired by a late Friday night in the middle of March that I spent belting out Christmas songs... it was kinda really fucking weird.

“So, um, what are we going to order this time around?” Hayner peering over the leather-bound menu that he was holding upright in his hands to stare at the other occupants of the red vinyl booth seats they had all singularly squished themselves into. It was a tight fit, but somehow all eight of the gang that were present had made it work.

It had been Roxas’ idea that they all visit the diner, and seeing that it was the only establishment within a five-mile radius that offered student discounts, no one was up to arguing against his suggestion.

Besides, Christmas Town Diner, where apparently it was Christmas every day, made the best homemade apple pie and generally the group of teenagers didn’t leave the building unless they had split a pie or two between themselves.

“Yah know, the usual?” Axel smirked, stretching his arm out not so discretely, so that it could rest behind Roxas’ head. 

“You mean cinnamon infused blueberry pancakes and the blackest coffee they can make to match the darkness of your soul?”

“Ha-ha! Very funny, Pence,” Axel said mockingly, eyeing the strange object sitting on the boy’s black nest of hair. “Where’d you pull that one of, huh? That dorky hat that you’re wearing?”

Pence looked affronted, immediately yanking the hat out of Axel’s reach. It was a bright checked mustard and army-green panama that had a purple feather sticking out the back.

“My hat is not dorky, thank you very much. I,” he adjusted it quickly, “just so happen to look distinguished.” Pence finished with an upturn of his nose.

Demyx snorted. “Who told you that? Ollete?”

“Yeah...”

“You know,” Larxene snickered, “she’d do anything to make you look like a fool. Especially in public.” 

“I think it turns her on or something.” Axel said.

Pence narrowed his brown eyes. “Now who’s being a wise-guy?”

“Seriously though,” Larxene interrupted, “we’ve been here for nearly twenty minutes already and all we’ve managed to order is eight glasses of ice water ‘cause it always takes absolutely ages for us to decide what we want to eat.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if Naminé was getting ready to come over here and kick us out.”

“Nah, Demy. She wouldn’t do that. She dated Axel after all. I bet she relishes having this opportunity to ogle our little pyromaniac again.”

“Hayner!” Olette picked up a menu and swatted him upside the head with it.

“You have no tact,” she shook her head. “None whatsoever!”

“I do too!”  

“Do not!”   

“Do too!”   

“Do not!”  

“Hey, Axel?” Sora gently tapped Axel's on bare shoulder, drawing his attention away from the arguing pair.

“Yeah, Sora?” Axel turned to face the brunette and smiled, “What can I do for you little guy?”

“Um, can I borrow your iPod please?”

“Sure, Sky-boy,” Axel pulled out the contraption and pair of tangled earphones he dug out of his back jeans’ pocket and handed them to Sora.

“Mind you, I think the left earphone is broken. Roxie’s new puppy got a hold of it last night. Amongst some other things.” He grimaced.   

“It’s not my fault you leave your things lying around,” Roxas huffed.

“He shouldn’t have been in our room,” Axel countered.

“Lovers' spat!” Hayner shouted.   

“I’ve heard too much!” Pence screamed, covering his ears. 

“Thanks Axel.” Sora beamed before turning the music device on.

Axel ruffled Sora's messy hair, “No problem little bro.”

“I think Sora’s missing Riku,” Larxene whispered when Sora was safely hidden in the world that was Axel’s music.

“Yeah,” Demyx took a sip of his water, “Riku went on a boating-trip with his step-father and our poor pint-sized Sora couldn’t go with.”

“Why?”

“The rocking motion of the water makes him spew chunks,” Demyx replied with a slightly sour look on his face.

“That’s gross.”

“I know, right?”

* * *

“Uh, hello,” Naminé greeted the table of people before pulling a notepad and a pen from the cherry-blossom apron she was wearing.

“Hey Naminé!” Everyone yelled.

Naminé smiled at their enthusiasm. “Are you guys ready to order?”

“Uh, let’s see...” Roxas leaned forward across the table so that he could be heard. “Two black coffees,” he spared a glance at Axel. “No sugar. Three ice teas. I think Sora here will have a strawberry milkshake. Erm, is that fine for drinks everybody?”

There was a unanimous nodding of heads around the table.

“Great. Would any of you like something to eat?”

“I want bacon and eggs!”

“Roxas and I’ll share one of the chef’s special blueberry pancakes. Pence’s suggestion might not be such a bad idea.” Axel declared.

“I’ll have two omelettes with the works. On, and bring me a stack of toast. A huge stack.”

Everyone stopped in mid-conversation to stare at Hayner.

“What?” he eyed everyone, “A man’s gotta eat.”

“He’s facing Seifer in the Lot later,” Roxas piped up.

“Really?” Larxene’s blue eyes brightened, “He’ll need all the energy he can get.”

“And just bring a big ol’ plate of fried chips for the rest,” Axel pointed to all the others who hadn’t placed an order for anything to eat.

Naminé nodded, tucking the pad and pen back into the apron. “Your food will be out in the next fifteen minutes.”

“I love this diner,” Axel sighed, leaning back into the vinyl seating of the booth.

“Me too,” Roxas whispered, resting his head against the Axel’s upper arm.

* * *

After everybody had dutifully stuffed their faces and eaten about as much as they could handle –Pence had gone through three plates of soft-fried eggs and bacon, everyone settled into a sort of quiet appreciation of the good spread the Christmas Town Diner’s chef had served up.

“Hey, Axel?” Sora broke the silence.

“Mm?” Axel responded sleepily. A full stomach always made him feel like he could crawl up in a ball somewhere and nod off.

“Err... do you know what month it is?”

“’Course I do, Sky-boy,” Axel’s brow furrowed. “It’s the middle of March.”

Sora fiddled with the iPod in his hands. “Then why does your playlist consist of just Christmas carols?”

“Just Christmas carols, Axel?” Larxene questioned, eyeing the Axel sceptically.

“You can’t be serous,” Pence shrieked. “Pass it over, Sora!”

“Ah, no man... That’s Axel’s thing,” Demyx said between each drag of the cigarette he had lit after he had scarfed down his meal.

“What do you mean Axel’s ‘thing’?”

“I mean,” Demyx tapped his cigarette into the silver ashtray that was placed in the centre of the diner table, “that’s all the asshole listens to.”   

“Now I know you’re lying!”

“Axel?”

Axel took a slow sip of his black coffee before replying. “Nothing like a little Perry Como to get you through the day.”

“’Home For The Holidays’?” 

Axel nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. “That’s the one. And Darlene’s ‘Christmas, Baby Please Come Home’ is one of my Roxie’s favourites.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Roxas,” Olette gasped. “That song is so sad.”

“Nope,” Demyx shook his head. “True as anything. If I just so happen to be near the bathroom when Axel’s in the shower, you can be sure he’ll be sounding out ‘Little Drummer Boy’ through the door.”

Demyx finally snubbed out the cigarette stub. “It’s awful really.”

“Excuse me! I happen to have a lovely singing voice.”

“Soprano!” Roxas coughed, blushing when Axel caught him out and mouthed a friendly ‘shut it’.

“Well... we should probably split,” Hayner exhaled, coupling the table’s glasses together and piling up the various breakfast plates that they had used.

“What are we going to do after this?”

“We could go to the movies!”

“Or the skate park!”

“How about we go the beach,” Roxas said softly, “I’ve saved up some munny. We could all take the train.”

“That’s an awesome idea, Roxas.”

“Cool.”

“Let’s pay Naminé for her troubles and get outta here pronto. I want to spend as much time as possible in the water before we have to see Hayner’s face get beat in by Seifer,” Sora said, watching the blue sky outside in search for any dark clouds that could threaten their day of potential fun.

“Hey!” Hayner frowned.

“Remember to leave a big tip,” Larxene slid out of the booth until she was standing near the diner door. “That girl deserves it.”

“Does anyone have change?”

“Can someone cover for me? I’ve left my wallet at home.” Pence finished, looking guilty.

“Like you always do, Pence.”

* * *

“Thanks again, Namin,.” Axel smiled.

Everyone had already left the Christmas Town Diner, leaving Axel and Roxas to handle the bill.

“Be sure to give the chef out compliments,” Roxas quipped, “those blueberry pancakes were amazing!”

“Sure thing, Roxas. It was good to see you all again.”

“Yeah...” he mumbled, slipping his hand to rest in Axel’s own.

“We’ll be back soon,” Axel cried out over his shoulder as he was lead through the front door.

* * *

“The snow’s coming down... I’m watching it fall... watching the people around...”

Roxas stopped and turned to face the towering figure next to him. He had to strain his neck, but he could still make out the movement of the taller boy’s lips. He was mouthing the words to that infernal Christmas song again.

“You’re crazy, Axel. You know that?”

“Yeah,” Axel wrapped his lanky arms around Roxas and drew him flush against his body, “but you love me for my quirkiness.”

Roxas chuckled, watching the gap between their lips lessen until Axel’s soft lips were pressing against his own asking for entrance into that delectable mouth-

“Hey! Are you guys going to stand their making out the whole day, or are we going to catch some sun?”

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to [Chan_redd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_redd/pseuds/Chan_redd) for the Christmas Town Diner idea! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
